


Lovely Cute

by rubylily



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus, America, and rabbit ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



"Hey Belarus, I got something for you!"

"What is it?" Belarus asked as she turned her head toward America, and before she could even blink he had placed something on her head. "What the-"

"Bunny ears, of course!" America said as he grinned widely. He also wore a pair of large, white rabbit ears, and they looked rather silly.

Belarus raised a hand to touch one of the ears, and she had to admit it was quite soft. "But why?"

"Because it's almost Halloween!" America laughed. "So we'll need costumes!"

"And these count as costumes?"

A clueless expression came upon America's face, the same one he had perfected so well. "You want a more elaborate costume? 'Cause I can get one for you if you really want…"

Belarus sighed. "No, this will be enough."

America chuckled as he put his arms around Belarus' shoulders. "You look cute, really," he said as he lightly kissed Belarus' cheek.

"Cute…" Belarus' face grew warm, and she turned her face away from America's. "These ears suit you far better."

"Now, now, there's no need to be shy! We can even go trick-or-treating later!"

_"No."_

"Aw, you're no fun," America said with a fake pout, and he gently poked Belarus' cheek. "And I wanted to share so much candy with you…"

"America." Belarus cupped his face. "Just spending this holiday with you will be enough for me."

"You know, Halloween really isn't a couple's holiday, but when you put it like that, how I can I refuse?"

Belarus hesitated a moment, and then she lifted herself onto her toes to kiss America, and as usual it was a gentle, quick kiss, and it was still enough to make her heart race. Once she broke the kiss, she stared at him, and she felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

Those rabbit ears really were silly, but on him, they were almost cute.

America's face grew warm, surprise clear in his blue eyes, but then he grinned and pulled Belarus closer to her to kiss her again, and his kiss was deeper and more passionate. His arms tightened around her, and she welcomed his eager kisses, not wanting to forget the taste of his warm lips. 

She didn't care about the holiday or the rabbit ears, but just being near him like this made her feel warm again.


End file.
